Danger Lurking
by themarveluniverse29
Summary: A hidden enemy is attacking all the clans. Four apprentices from each clan are chosen by Starclan to defeat it. Will they defeat this enemy or fall bringing their clans with them.
1. Review List

**A list of people that reviewed, you don't have to have an account but use the same name every time so I don't put you on this list twice. Tell me if you changed your name.**

Mapleshade1018

ShadowCat55

Wrenstorm

Oakleaf

Guest


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader**

Stormstar: Gray and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

Oakfall: Brown tom with dark amber eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Leafheart: Calico she-cat with leaf green eyes

Apprentice Strikepaw

 **Warriors**

Silvercloud: Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Birchtail: Brown tom with a white tail tip and green eyes

Apprentice Maplepaw

Starlingflight: Small black she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Goldenblossom: Golden yellow she cat with amber eyes

Snowberry: White and ginger she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Acornfoot: Light cream tom with a darker cream foot and green eyes

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Mouseleap: Brown tom with amber eyes

Moonclaw: White tom with an orange eye and a blue

Apprentice Robinpaw

Pinefur: Cream tom with green eyes

Brakenflame: Tabby brown tom with amber eyes

Grasstail: Ginger tom with a skinny striped tail and yellow green eyes

Skystream: White she-cat with blue gray fur on the muzzle and paws and blue eyes

 **Queens**

Feathersplash: Gray she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Pinefur's kits)

 **Apprentices**

Maplepaw: Calico she-cat with golden eyes

Robinpaw: Brown tom with deep amber eyes

Shadowpaw: Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Frostpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes

Strikepaw: Tabby yellow tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Scratchpelt: Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader**

Clawstar: Cream tom with a scratched up pelt and hazel eyes

 **Deputy**

Moonstream: silvery gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Deertail: Brown she-cat with a bobbed tail and green eyes

 **Warriors**

Shrewnose: Small gray tom with large amber eyes

Rockfur: Dark tabby gray tom with amber eyes

Blazepelt: Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice Antpaw

Snakeclaw: Tabby brown tom with amber eyes

Waterpelt: White she-cat with yellow eyes

Fireflower: Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Stonetail: Gray tom with yellow eyes

Hollystep: Black she-cat with a white tail and golden eyes

Darkwhisker: Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice Shadepaw

Birdwing: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moletail: Brown tom with hazel eyes

Frogleap: Small cream tom with green eyes

Poppytail: Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Queens**

Applewhisker: Tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenfoot: Yellowish cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Shadepaw: Smoky black tom with green eyes

Antpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Redpoppy: Reddish brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Tallclaw: Black and white tom with amber eyes

Barktail: Brown tom with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader**

Brightstar: Golden she cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Sandtail: Cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Gingerleaf: Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors**

Mistfire: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Hollypaw

Twigleaf: Brown tom with green eyes

Shadedsong: Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Violetshade: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shelltail: Cream tom with yellow eyes

Nightripple: Black tom with blue eyes

Fishtail: gray tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot: Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice Reedpaw

Hazelstripe: Tabby yellow she-cat with green eyes

Shiningshell: Cream she-cat with green eyes

Leopardleap: Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Cloudpaw

Wavewhisker: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Bouldersplash: Gray tom with yellow eyes

Redear: White tom with a reddish brown ear and amber eyes

Sorrelslash: Calico she-cat with golden eyes

 **Queens**

Mallowshine: White she-cat with amber eyes

Willowheart: Silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Hollypaw: Cream she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw: White tom with green eyes

Reedpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Snakewhisper: Gray tom with amber eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader**

Rockstar: Gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

Skyfeather: Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Snowwhisker: White she-cat with amber eyes and long whiskers

 **Warriors**

Hillstorm: Cream tom with green eyes

Stonelight: Gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice Ravenpaw

Silverstorm: Silvery white she-cat with green eyes

Redleaf: Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Grasspaw

Bluefang: Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftfoot: Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Heatherpaw

Runningfur: Gray tom with yellow eyes

Stormrunner: White tom with hazel eyes

Grayfeather: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardwing: Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Flameclaw: Ginger tom with a white belly and paws with green eyes

Amberfall: Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hawktail: Gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Brightcloud: White she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Applecloud: Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Fernfire: Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices**

Ravenpaw: Black she-cat with green eyes

Heatherpaw: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Grasspaw: Cream tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Antcloud: Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Finished! Keep on suggesting names maybe I'll update this again! This time include gender and rank (optional)!** **You have to include the clan though. Thank you Mapleshade1018 for being the first to suggest names.**

 **Sorry Oakleaf, Cloudpelt is already a warrior character, find out in Yellowfang's Secret. If he wasn't already a character I would have used him... sorry!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy (expect there to be some silly mistakes)! I won't use any of the characters from the actual series sorry if you're disappointed.**

* * *

Frostkit bolted out of the nursery, excited about her first time in the camp. Her fluffy white fur was groomed and now dirty from the dust she collected along the way.

It was very early in the morning for a kit to be out for the dawn patrol just got back. Frostkit watched as they stretched and yawned obviously tired.

"Hello Frostkit, you certainly are up early today! I see your mother finally let you explore the camp," Rippletide mewed from behind her.

Frostkit jumped in surprise. "You scared me!" she squealed.

"Err... sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Rippletide apologized, the tabby brown tom's tail drooped slightly.

"It's fine," Frostkit mewed as she started walking towards the center of camp. She was amazed by how big the camp was. The warriors from the dawn patrol slowly padded over to the warriors den. Frostkit looked at the warriors looking for Oakfall, her father.

* * *

 **A Few Moons Later**

Frostpaw stretched her legs. It was her first time sleeping in the apprentices den. Her mentor, Rippletide woke her up way earlier than she expected.

"Come on slowpoke we should start hunting practice!" Rippletide purred walking over to the entrance of camp. "Let's see how good you are at remembering, you lead me to the training hollow."

Frostpaw hesitated for a moment then remembered. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I remember where it is," She replied.

"Okay let's begin," Rippletide mewed as he stepped out of camp. Frostpaw leaped towards the entrance of camp and went to where she thought the training hollow was. She held her breath as she turned trying to remember where it was.

When she made the final turn she closed her eyes and held her breath. "Are we there yet?" she mewed to Rippletide.

"Relax, we're here," Rippletide mewed as Frostpaw exhaled and opened her eyes.

"What, how?" Frostpaw breathed surprised to see the training hollow in front of her.

"Good memory," Rippletide purred walking to the center of the training hollow.

"What are we going to do?" Frostpaw mewed bouncing over to Rippletide.

"Every cat needs to know how to hunt so we're going to practice the hunters crouch," Rippletide purred getting into one. Frostpaw tried to copy her mentor, keeping her belly low on the ground and her tail still. She watched as Rippletide moved forwards pretending to be stalking a mouse and she tried to copy him.

"Did I get it right?" Frostpaw mewed to Rippletide as she slowly moved forwards in her hunters crouch.

"Lower, make sure your underbelly just brushes the grass," Rippletide mewed.

"Okay," Frostpaw mewed pressing her belly closer to the ground.

"Better," Rippletide purred. "Now try to move, but remember to put each paw down gently because mice..."

"Can feel me coming before they can see, hear, or smell me," Frostpaw finished.

"Right," Rippletide mewed. "Start!"

Frostpaw moved forwards pretending that she was creeping up on a mouse. She carefully placed each paw down and moved slowly.

"Try to move a little faster, a mouse would have noticed you by now, or even worse finished eating his meal!" Rippletide mewed.

"Okay how about this?" Frostpaw mewed, moving faster.

"Good, now try it again," Rippletide encouraged.

"Rippletide, do you mind if you could watch how Maplepaw was doing? Bring Frostpaw with you," Birchtail mewed poking his head out from behind a tree.

"Okay, Frostpaw let's work on it later!" Rippletide called.

Frostpaw sighed as she followed Rippletide out of the training hollow.

* * *

 **I didn't have to write another chapter, hooray! Reviews please! I need suggestions for warrior names because I'm making an Allegiance chapter thing... so anyways suggestions please?!**


	4. Chapter 2

**I NEED reviews.**

* * *

Frostpaw ran towards her mentor, Rippletide. "Slow down, you're too fast!" she growled.

"Then you should learn how to pick up the pace, maybe we should have a training session on running!" Rippletide replied.

"No thanks!" Frostpaw snapped, she didn't like the idea of skipping hunting practice just to see Maplepaw do some battle moves.

When they finally got to Maplepaw, Rippletide told her to watch Maplepaw carefully. _Why should I even be here? I should be practicing the hunters crouch!_ Frostpaw thought bitterly. She watched as Maplepaw leaped, turned and slashed Birchtail with her claws sheathed. Frostpaw felt tired and yawned _Stay awake! STAY AWAKE!_ she thought as she forced herself to keep her head up.

"Frostpaw are you watching?" Rippletide asked cocking his head. "You could learn a lot from this."

"Yeah, sure learn a lot," Frostpaw grumbled to herself.

"Can't you cheer up a bit? I can't barely recognize you without your spirit," Rippletide mewed as he touched his tail to Frostpaw's ear.

"Yay! I get to watch Maplepaw do _very interesting_ training!" Frostpaw mewed sarcastically. "Better?"

"A little bit," Rippletide mewed looking at Maplepaw. Frostpaw hated being angry, but she could have been training instead of watching Maplepaw do almost useless battle training.

By the time Rippletide finally decided to go back to camp Frostpaw was so tired she could fall asleep while walking. _So much for training._ she thought glumly as she yawned and stretched preparing for the walk. She didn't even get to get better at hunting which is _so_ much more useful than battling just because of the fact that battles rarely ever happen.

"You seem very tired, get a good rest when we get back to camp," Rippletide mewed slowing down to let Frostpaw catch up.

"Yeah sure," Frostpaw replied as she sped up. She yawned again as she neared the camp entrance, glad that they were nearly in camp and she was nearly in the apprentices den sleeping.

"Nearly there!" Maplepaw purred from somewhere behind her. "I feel like I could sleep for a moon!"

"So could I," Frostpaw mewed as she saw the camp entrance near. She was almost in camp, in the soft nests of the apprentices den. She could finally have good rest after complete boredom and more.

She felt like she could fly after they entered the camp. It was so peaceful and quiet! Frostpaw followed as Maplepaw dashed into the apprentices den and settled into a very comfortable nest. She sighed as she let sleep take over.

Frostpaw woke up to cats mewing from outside the den. She walked out to see what was going on.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Where is Leafheart?"

"Strikepaw?"

It was overwhelming, cats were everywhere. Frostpaw could make out one cat in the center of camp, Mouseleap. He had a long but very shallow gash down his tail. It didn't seem to be very serious, definitely not worth the all the fuss, but she was curious how he got it. She saw Leafheart come out of the medicine cats den with herbs followed by her apprentice, Strikepaw who was also carrying herbs.

"How do you think he got it?" Maplepaw murmured in her ear.

"Huh? Oh, you startled me! Um I don't know," Frostpaw mewed, turning her head to look at Maplepaw.

"What's all the fuss about?" Robinpaw yawned as he woke up.

"Yeah, what is it about?" Shadowpaw mewed as she stretched.

"Mouseleap, he got not-very-serious cut on his tail, no biggy," Frostpaw replied. "I know it's totally not worth all the fuss."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Maplepaw agreed.

"Okay then, more sleep for me!" Robinpaw mewed as he curled up into a ball in his nest.

"Don't you want to find out what happened to Mouseleap?" Frostpaw asked cocking her head.

"Don't you?" Maplepaw mewed.

Yeah, I'm going to go find out!" Frostpaw mewed as she bounced out of the apprentices den.

"Wait up!" Maplepaw called as she raced towards Frostpaw.

Frostpaw slowed down to let Maplepaw catch up. When Maplepaw caught up they headed towards the warriors den.

"I hope we don't disturb anyone," Maplepaw mewed as they walked into the warriors den.

"All the warriors are either busy patrolling or busy worrying over some teared fur," Frostpaw purred as she looked around for Mouseleap.

"If you're looking for me I'm over here," Mouseleap mewed from the corner of the den.

"I was looking for you," Frostpaw mewed as she trotted towards the young warrior. "How did you get that terribly minor cut?"

"I was patrolling and suddenly a there was a blur that gave me this," Mouseleap explained quickly.

"Did you get to see what the blur was?" Maplepaw asked eagerly.

"I said it was a blur not anything else, it was too fast to see," Mouseleap purred, amused.

"Kay, good talk have a good day!" Frostpaw mewed. "Take good care of that tail!"

Frostpaw followed as Maplepaw walked towards the apprentices den. _What or who was that blur?_ well that was a mystery for later, right now she was too tired to go out looking.

* * *

 **Please review! Names still needed!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to make the rest of them longer! Wrenstorm was the first to review thanks so much if you're reading this!**

* * *

Frostpaw got back to the apprentices den. She yawned and curled up in her nest. _Who or what was this blur Mouseleap was talking about?_ she thought _And where will it strike next?_

* * *

Shadepaw pounced onto a leaf, today was going to be a great day since it was his first, no second time out of camp. The ShadowClan camp was huge! The territory was even bigger!

"Shadepaw do you plan on going out today?" Darkwhisker mewed walking towards the entrance of camp.

"Oh sorry," Shadepaw mewed as he trotted over to his mentor. "I got excited about leaving camp."

"Okay let's go," Darkwhisker mewed as he trotted over to the entrance of camp.

"Wait up!" Shadepaw called as he raced towards Darkwhisker as he exited the camp.

"Come on I am going to teach you how to hunt," Darkwhisker purred as he slowed down to let him catch up. Shadepaw sniffed the air for prey, _Mouse!_ he thought as he picked up the sweet scent. He wanted so badly to already know how to hunt so he could catch the mouse. _It would feed Shadowclan,_ he thought, _ShadowClan is the best clan, far, far, far better than any of the other clans. It's my duty to protect it._

"Shadepaw were you listening?" Darkwhisker mewed as he nudged him with his zooming out to include more results. Or, change your search criteria.

"Oh sorry I got carried away," he apologized as he shifted his paws. He was burning up with embarrassment _Bad Shadepaw bad! If you wanted to be a warrior of ShadowClan you can't be carried away by a mouse!_ he scolded himself silently. "What did you say again?" he asked making sure to listen.

Darkwhisker sighed, "I said if you're going to be a good hunter you must learn the basics," he mewed. "Let's start with the hunters crouch."

"Okay," Shadepaw mewed as he watched Darkwhisker get into one.

"Copy me," Darkwhisker ordered. Shadepaw tried to copy his mentor the best he could it was definitely harder than it looked. "Keep you're tail still, or you might stir up some leaves or you might accidentally brush a bush that's behind you!" Darkwhisker mewed.

"Oh I didn't know, guess I got excited again," Shadepaw mumbled to himself as he stilled his tail, it felt like bouncing around in excitement but he fought the urge to move it and kept it still. "Better?" he asked.

"Better," Darkwhisker nodded. "Keep on practicing it."

When it seemed like several moons had passed Darkwhisker finally decided it was time to rest. Shadepaw found a nice spot under all the pine trees and laid down. All his muscles ached from practicing, every single one of them. It was refreshing to lay in the soft ferns. There would be no more practicing the hunters crouch until Darkwhisker says so. Shadepaw thought of Antpaw, his litter mate. _How was he doing, was he tired at all?_ Shadepaw thought as he relaxed on the ferns.

"We should go back to camp to rest," Darkwhisker mewed as Shadepaw was about to doze off.

"Okay," he yawned as he stretched not wanting to leave his patch of ferns. He shook his pelt and followed Darkwhisker through the woods, he wanted to show Antpaw what he'd learned today. It was such a long walk back, and Shadepaw could barely keep himself from falling over. _It was my first time out training_ he thought as he entered the camp. Darkwhisker padded over to the fresh kill pile to eat. Shadepaw suddenly felt his own hunger claw at his belly so he went over to the fresh kill pile and sat next to Darkwhisker to choose what he wanted.

"Hungry?" Darkwhisker asked as he picked up a squirrel from the pile. "You should get something to eat for Redpoppy, Barktail and Tallclaw and then come get something for yourself," he suggested.

"Okay I'm going," Shadepaw meowed as he chose a plump vole from the pile and walked towards the elders den. "Hi are you hungry I brought a vole for you," he mewed as entered the elders den.

Redpoppy looked up at him warmly and mewed, "Sure, that's very kind of you!"

"Yeah thanks," Tallclaw yawned as he looked at him. Barktail just dipped his head gratefully.

"Have a great day!" Shadepaw purred as he left the elders den. He trotted over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse. He looked at all his clanmates and tried to find Antpaw, but he couldn't find the familiar brown pelt. _Probably still out training with Blazepelt._ he thought.

Just then Antpaw and Blazepelt walked through the entrance of camp. He noticed that Antpaw seemed startled and was constantly looking at his mentor who always stared back to make him stop looking. Shadepaw bounced over to his brother. "Is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah everything's just fine," Antpaw replied walking over to the apprentices den, his fur bristling with fear.

Shadepaw felt uneasy, Antpaw was such a brave cat! What could have spooked him! Whatever it was it certainly did well spooking him.

"What happened?"

"Why do you seem so spooked?"

"Oh your hurt, I'll get Deertail!"

There were voices all around him. Blazepelt seemed to want to shrink into nothing. Shadepaw looked more closely and realized that Blazepelt was hurt, well kinda anyways. He seemed to have a long but very shallow cut down his back. _How did he get it?_ he thought as he wandered closer to Blazepelt.

"Shadepaw!" Deertail called as she saw him. "Could you help me with these herbs?"

"Huh, sure," Shadepaw replied as he bounced over to her.

"Carry these," Deertail instructed as she gave him some marigold.

 _Now I get a chance to see Blazepelt's scratch!_ he thought as he gently picked up the marigold by his teeth. He followed Deertail over to Blazepelt, _It would be the perfect time to ask him or Deertail would ask him for me._ Shadepaw thought

"So how did you get that scratch anyways?" Deertail asked as Shadepaw dropped the marigold he had next to her. _Yes!_ he thought excitedly.

"Well, I met up with a mystery creature," Blazepelt mumbled.

"What did this mystery creature look like?" Deertail mewed, _Yes tell us about it!_ Shadepaw thought, about to bounce around in excitement.

"I didn't see it, it was just a blur, just to fast to see," Blazepelt mewed shaking his head as if trying to shake away the memory. _Oh, that was exciting._ Shadepaw thought, disappointed. He finished with putting the marigold on Blazepelt's wound and trotted over to the apprentices den. He felt like he could sleep for ten moons.

When he got to the den he found a place next to Antpaw and slept. He dreamed that he was alone in the woods with the blur.

* * *

 **How was that chapter? If you were thinking that my favorite clan was ShadowClan it is totally not true. I'm doing RiverClan next, help with names by reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! If you haven't noticed I made a review chapter for people that reviewed, if you want to be added to that list REVIEW!**

* * *

A dawn breeze ruffled Hollypaw's fur. She was going on her first hunting patrol with her mentor, Mistfire and some other clanmates, not like she could remember over all her excitement. She was going to catch a giant fish that was going to feed the clan for days, well that was her goal anyway. Hollypaw trotted over to her mentor shaking in excitement. _I'm going to be the best hunter in all the clans!_ she thought as she imagined catching a fish larger than herself.

"Time to go," Mistfire mewed as she started walking to the entrance of camp. The rest of the patrol followed her to the entrance. Hollypaw looked behind her to see who was in this patrol with her and her amazing mentor, there was Twigleaf, Shadedsong and Nightripple. All of them were great hunters and fighters, especially Shadedsong. She was so glad that such skilled warriors were in the same patrol she was in. _We will feed the whole clan!_ she thought as she bounced ahead of the patrol.

"Fish, here I come!" Hollypaw exclaimed excitedly as she crouched beside the stream.

"Come on Hollypaw, you'll scare off all the fish! Remember your training!" Mistfire scolded as she and the rest of the patrol caught up.

"Oh, right," Hollypaw mewed, feeling more embarrassed than she ever felt in her life _Well there was that one time when I was a kit when I snu... never mind_. she thought, shaking the memory away. She looked around and saw the others fishing and scolded herself for being over confident. _I could have made fishing a lot easier, now the patrol is going to bring back less fish than they would have! All because of me!_ she thought as she looked in the river. There were only small fish like minnows in the shallows, probably because of her big mouth.

When it was time to go back to the camp the patrol had only caught two fish that had enough meat to eat, the rest were minnows and other tiny fish. Hollypaw growled at her tiny catch and threw it on top of the fresh kill pile. She decided to not tell anyone that that was her catch and stomped into the apprentices den. She curled up and tried to sleep, when no sleep came she opened her eyes and looked around for one of her den mates to talk to. Reedpaw was asleep and Cloudpaw was nowhere to be seen. _This is so pointless, I guess I'll just try to sleep again or I guess I'm a bit hungry so I'll go eat._ she thought as she got up and walked towards the entrance of the den.

When she stepped out of the den she closed her eyes as another breeze ruffled her fur. It felt so good, it seemed to blow away all the embarrassment from earlier. She opened her eyes and bounce towards the fresh kill pile. The pile was almost empty besides the minnow she caught earlier and another small catch. She picked up her minnow and found a nice sunny patch of land to eat.

When she was finished with her meal she stretched and laid down thinking about how amazing life in RiverClan was. she looked up at the clouds and relaxed. This was great, laying in the sun putting all her worries aside, it was just great.

Just then a hunting patrol burst through the entrance of camp. Hollypaw was suddenly awake looking at the patrol, she looked at each of the warriors seeing Cloudpaw among them. "Why did you burst in like that?" Hollypaw yawned laying her fur flat again.

"Something... a blur... it attacked," Cloudpaw panted, out of breath.

"What blur?" Hollypaw asked, suddenly curious about what had happened.

"I'll tell you later," Cloudpaw breathed as Hollypaw watched him drag himself into the apprentices den.

"Well I guess I have to find out for myself," Hollypaw mewed to herself as she started trotting to the rest of the patrol. She stopped when she saw a shallow claw mark on Dewfoot's leg. Everyone was fusing about it though it wasn't even bleeding anymore. She cocked her head, feeling more curious than ever. _Exactly what happened anyway?_ she thought _,_ confused. She followed Dewfoot into the warriors den.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in your den sleeping," Mistfire mewed as she spotted her. Hollypaw froze and turned her head to look at her mentor. "I was just visiting someone," she replied coolly, hoping that Mistfire would just leave her alone.

"Okay then," Mistfire yawned as she curled up in her nest and slept. Hollypaw sighed in relief and looked around for Dewfoot.

After awhile she found Dewfoot sleeping in the corner. She padded over to him and prodded him gently on the shoulder. "Wake up, I need to ask you something," Hollypaw whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Oh it's you," Dewfoot mewed as he woke up and looked at her.

"I need to ask you something," Hollypaw repeated, straitening herself.

"Okay I already got that part, ask away," Dewfoot mewed, sitting up and washing his paw.

"How did you get that?" Hollypaw mewed flicking her tail towards his kind-of-injured leg.

"Uh there was this blur..." Dewfoot began.

"Yeah, thanks!" Hollypaw mewed as she trotted out the warriors den. _That's all the information I need._ she thought happily as she headed towards the apprentices den. She yawned as she realized how tired she was. She thought of her nest and how soft it was going to be, she was suddenly confused at how she couldn't sleep before.

When she reached the apprentices den and entered, she dragged herself onto the nearest nest and flopped down onto her side and closed her eyes. Before she realized, she was asleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, there was some writer's block and other stuff. I'll try to get a new chapter up every Saturday or Sunday, maybe even Friday. Thanks again if you reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Review! I might not need names anymore because of some lucky person that reviewed. He/she made up about 10 names! Wow! Thank you Guest!**

* * *

Grasspaw yawned as he padded out of the apprentices den. This was going to be his first dawn patrol and he wasn't prepared for it. He felt tired and grumpy, all he wanted to do was sleep until sun-high. "Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?" Grasspaw's mentor, Redleaf mewed.

"Eh, I'm still very tired," Grasspaw yawned as he stretched his back.

"Well, I hope you can stay awake!" Redleaf purred as he trotted towards the rest of the patrol. Grasspaw followed his mentor quietly. He looked up to see who was on the patrol, there was Hillstorm, Stormrunner, and Bluefang, all very experienced and strong warriors of WindClan. Hillstorm looked down at him, there was friendliness in his gaze.

"First dawn patrol?" Hillstorm purred. "Well, good luck staying awake!"

"Why?" Grasspaw asked as the patrol started heading out. _Not like I'm going to fall asleep walking! Sure I'm tired, but I'm not that tired!_ he thought angrily. He followed Hillstorm, but his question was never answered.

"We're at the border between us and RiverClan, Grasspaw what do you smell?" Redleaf mewed looking at him.

"Uh, I smell WindClan and RiverClan... maybe a few rabbits," Grasspaw mewed, looking at his mentor hoping for a compliment.

"Very good, now what else do you smell?" Redleaf encouraged, sniffing the air.

"Hmmm, I don't know, OH wait I smell something, maybe a rogue?" Grasspaw mewed as an unfamiliar scent reached his nose. "It's a... actually I'm not exactly sure if that's a cat scent, do you know?" he asked his mentor.

"Uh I smell it too, I'm not sure if that's a cat either, definitely not a fox or a badger," Redleaf mewed looking at the other cat in the patrol. "Hey any of you smell that?" Redleaf asked.

"Yeah, I smell it alright. I don't know what it is though," Hillstorm replied. Bluefang looked spooked and Stormrunner looked around his eyes wide with fear.

"Guys! I hear something!" Grasspaw mewed as he heard the sound of paw steps. Now everyone looked spooked including Redleaf.

"I hear it too!" Bluefang gasped looking around wildly, her neck fur was bristling and her claws were unsheathed. Redleaf pricked his ears and backed away from the border. _Everyone is spooked including me! What is it that we're hearing and smelling!_ Grasspaw thought looking at his mentor.

"Everyone back away from the border, slowly and when I say run... RUN!" Redleaf yowled running from the border, Grasspaw followed close behind. _Please make it true that WindClan cats are faster than other cats, please make I true that WindClan cats are faster than other cats!_ he thought unable to look back at what was chasing them.

"Oh no! STOP!" Bluefang gasped as a blur passed in front of the patrol. _StarClan help us!_ Grasspaw thought as he skidded to a halt and backed up. The patrol was forming a circle around him though Hillstorm was thoroughly spooked and his claws were unsheathed.

"Was is that thing!" Stormrunner mewed as he backed up, shrinking the the circle.

"Do you think I know?" Hillstorm hissed as the circle shrunk again. Grasspaw felt crushed and helpless, he stretched his neck to see what the blur was. _Mouse-dung!_ he thought as he saw that the blur was too fast to see.

"Everyone calm down!" Redleaf yowled as he backed up even more, squishing Grasspaw. Grasspaw felt like an ant being squished under a cat's paws. It was humiliating to be protected by warriors. I'm old enough to protect myself! he thought as the rest of the patrol squeezed him in the middle.

"Oh no! We're squished! We can't back up any more!" Hillstorm yowled as he looked around.

"Good thing you can't back up any more! Somebody stepped on my tail! Who was it, confess right now!" Grasspaw hissed furiously, his tail was stinging from claws.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," Stormrunner mewed, looking back at him.

"Ouch!" Bluefang hissed suddenly, "Who decided that raising their claws was funny!" she spat. This time no one confessed. _Who did it?_ Grasspaw thought looking around, everyone else was also looking around, but still no one said a word.

"The blur... where is it?" Stormrunner asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No one answered my question!" Bluefang snapped, she looked at Redleaf and Hillstorm suspiciously. "One of you did it!" she hissed.

"I did't scratch you!" Hillstorm mewed. "I couldn't have done it even if I tried! Your side was out, and of course Redleaf wouldn't have been able to do it either," he reasoned.

"Plus we're clan mates, we can't scratch you or harm you in any way. I'm pretty sure Hillstorm doesn't have a grudge against you because I know I don't," Redleaf added.

"But someone did it and it couldn't have been Grasspaw!" Bluefang mewed looking around wildly.

"The only thing that could have made that is..." Hillstorm mewed nervously.

"The blur! Bluefang, you were scratched by the blur!" Redleaf gasped.

"Oh no! The Blur's claws might be tipped with poison! Maybe his claws were dirty, he was moving so fast!" Bluefang wailed. _For such an experienced warrior she sure is a scaredy mouse... well being experienced doesn't mean you have to be all that brave..._ Grasspaw thought as he watched Bluefang following the patrol back to camp, whining about her injury. Grasspaw followed the patrol back to camp.

"How about you go get some sleep," Redleaf mewed to him as they entered camp.

"Okay," Grasspaw mewed as he walked towards the apprentices den. _What was that blur doing on clan territory and why is it here?_ he thought as he entered the den. He curled up in an empty nest and went through that question in his head over and over again until he finally let sleep take over.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter and I'm sorry if you thought these chapters were too short. I'll go back to writing about life in ThunderClan next, these chapters were only supposed to introduce the blur and the trouble it's been causing (well kinda been causing). Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm back! I'm going to update every two weeks until there's more news. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Frostpaw yawned as she stepped out of the apprentices den. Rippletide was going to help her with her hunters crouch. _I thought we already had a lesson on that! Oh yeah, we were with Maplepaw for half the time._ Frostpaw thought bitterly. Rippletide was waiting outside the den patiently.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Rippletide purred looking down warmly at her.

"Yeah, it was a peaceful night," Frostpaw replied, looking around at the camp.

"Let's go then," Rippletide mewed, walking towards the entrance of camp. _Nothing's going to ruin_ this _day!_ Frostpaw thought as she followed her mentor out of the camp.

When they got to the training hollow Rippletide told her to get into her hunters crouch. She did what her mentor told her to do and looked up at Rippletide.

"Good job, but remember to get down lower and tuck your paws in more," Rippletide reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Frostpaw breathed as she tucked her paws in and lowered a bit more. It wasn't as hard as it used to be, but she still found it somewhat difficult. _Probably because of lack of practice._ she thought grumpily as she remembered Maplepaw doing all those battle moves. _They were great, but they wasted a lot of my time._

"Excellent!" Rippletide complemented. His warm gaze made Frostpaw feel like a million suns were shining down on her. It was such a good feeling and made her happier instantly.

The rest of training was working on the hunters crouch and it went undisturbed.

"Let's go back to camp to rest," Rippletide suggested looking at Frostpaw. Frostpaw's tail was drooping and she felt like she was carrying a twoleg on her back. She nodded her head and followed her mentor towards camp. When they got there Frostpaw instantly headed towards the apprentices den to sleep. She curled up in a nest and closed her eyes.

"Frostpaw! Oh you're here! How was training?" Maplepaw purred as she entered the den.

"I'm tired leave me alone!" Frostpaw muttered, Maplepaw could be so annoying at times. She heard Maplepaw back off and curl up in a nest near hers.

* * *

"Oh no, Leafheart! Get Leafheart right now!"

"Leafheart's not in her den, Strikepaw's coming."

"Faster!"

"What happened?"

The commotion outside was very loud. It sounded like the whole clan was talking at once, which probably was happening. Frostpaw growled in annoyance. _What's happening now? From all the commotion some cat must of fallen off a tree!_ she thought, opening her eyes. Walking out of the den, she yawned. There were so many cats in camp! Everyone seemed to be out of there dens. _Maybe some cat did fall off a tree!_ she thought, her eyes were widening in shock.

"Frostpaw, what is happening out there? It's so noisy!" Maplepaw growled from the apprentices den.

"I don't know! I can't see with all those cats in the way!" Frostpaw replied, turning her head to see Maplepaw padding out of the den.

"Well with all this commotion some cat must have drowned in the lake!" Maplepaw snorted.

Frostpaw didn't even want to think about what Maplepaw just said. She just watched as Strikepaw burst out of the medicine cats den with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. She padded closer hoping to get a better view.

"Frostpaw over there!" Maplepaw gasped as she pointed her tail towards Strkepaw, behind him was Starlingflight who was limping badly. Frostpaw blinked several times, hoping that the red speading on Starlingflight's back was just her imagination. _Oh, would would have possibly hurt her mother's littermate?_ she thought sadly. Frostpaw watched in dismay as her mother, Silvercloud, supported Starlingflight over into the medicine cats den.

"I never thought it would be this bad," Frostpaw murmured, looking around at her other clanmates.

"Oh, it must hurt to see her hurt! You two are so close!" Maplepaw mewed sympathetically.

"It's fine, she'll be fine," Frostpaw replied. _At least I hope so._ she added silently.

"What do you think could have happened?" Maplepaw whispered. Frostpaw didn't want to think about that either.

"I don't know, maybe she fell from a tree," Frostpaw muttered, turning around to go back to the apprentices den to sleep. Maybe she'd forget this once she woke up. _I don't want to ever see anyone hurt ever again!_ she thought as she entered the den and curled up in a nest in the corner. She heard Maplepaw enter the den and curl up in a nest next to hers.

"It'll be fine once you wake up," Maplepaw murmured in her ear. _I hope it will._ she thought as she waited for sleep to take over. When sleep never came she thought of all the questions she had, in hopes of falling asleep soon. _Why did life had to be so hard? Was anyone else hurt? Will anyone else be hurt worse? What hurt Starlingflight... what hurt Starlingflight?_ she thought at last as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter was short! I think it was too short! Do you think I should keep on doing ThunderClan? Please review and tell me. I don't need names anymore.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I couldn't find enough time to update this story. Maybe I'll go back to doing a new chapter every week. None of you said anything about not doing ThunderClan again so I did ThunderClan (well started out with ThunderClan). Once again sorry for the late update! Please review and tell me if I should do ThunderClan in the next chapter!**

* * *

Frostpaw woke up to a loud noise coming from outside the den. _What is it this time?_ she thought, raising her head sleepily. "Oh come on! Why does everything happen when we're sleeping?" Robinpaw growled drowsily, clearly very unhappy about something disturbing his sleep.

"I dunno, maybe it's because our luck is just awful," Maplepaw yawned. Frostpaw shook her head and got up. She walked out of the den and scanned the camp. _The only thing out of the ordinary is that giant branch in the camp. Wait a second, where did it come from? Is anyone hurt?_ she thought running towards the branch. There was no one under the branch, which was good, but there was no one around either which was also pretty great. Normally the whole Clan would be alive, even the rocks and the thorns seemed to move and sing.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Stormstar called as she leaped out of her den. The other warriors started coming out of their dens. They were all alert and surprised.

"Well no one's under the branch, so I don't think so," Frostpaw replied. Stormstar let out a relieved sigh.

"Why was the Clan so quiet when I came out? There should be patrols leaving and coming back right about now," Stormstar asked, cocking her head.

"I though Oakfall already sent out the hunting and border patrols! I wasn't invited so I decided to rest a bit longer!" Birchtail answered slowly. "Wait, talking about Oakfall, where is he?"

Frostpaw was suddenly alert. _Oakfall? What happened to Oakfall? Where is he? Oh no, Something must of happened to Oakfall!_ she thought, how could her father go missing?

Maplepaw came from behind her. "Isn't Oakfall your father?"

Frostpaw nodded her head, thoughts rushing through her head like rabbits being chased by dogs. How could she have not noticed Oakfall's absence? She felt dumb, deputies are supposed to be in charge of all of the patrols. Robinpaw padded up from behind her. "Oh, what could have happened to Oakfall?" he mewed rudely.

"What did you mean by that?" Frostpaw growled, whipping her head around to look at Robinpaw.

"Nothing," Robinpaw gulped, taking a step back.

"Oh it better have meant nothing," Frostpaw growled angrily as she took a step towards her denmate. Robinpaw took another step back, his eyes were filled with fear. Frostpaw said nothing else and walked out of the camp. _I don't care what he thinks about Oakfall. He was never going to help me find him anyway._ she thought, stalking through the woods. What he said hurt, badly. What if Oakfall really was hurt? He wouldn't care.

Just then she heard the rustling of bushed behind her. Instantly picking up a familiar scent. "Maplepaw, I know you're there!"

"Okay, um, how are you doing?" Maplepaw whispered, walking out of the bushes to stand next to her friend.

"Fine, just looking around for Oakfall," Frostpaw snapped, turning her head to look at her den mate and friend. She trudged on through some ferns, not caring about how she acted to her friend. _I need to find him! He has to be okay, he just has to be!_ she thought desperately.

Once she searched every whisker length of the territory, she gave up, feeling more depressed than ever. Forcing one paw in front of the other, she walked towards camp. She didn't think it could get any worse.

* * *

Shadepaw shivered as he woke up from yet another horrible dream about the Blur. Getting onto his paws, he walks out of the den and yawns. It was a bright and beautiful day despite his dark and dreary nightmares. There was no freshkill in the freshkill pile. _Well if there's no freshkill, it isn't really a pile is it._ he thought to himself.

"Shadepaw? Wait, why hasn't the hunting patrol come back yet?" Redpoppy yawned as she poked her head out of the elders den. "Now I have to go back to sleep hungry."

"That's strange, they should be back by now," Shadepaw murmured to himself. "Why is the freshkill pile empty?"

"I'm starving! What did the hunting patrol catch this time? Hopefully they caught a rabbi... um where's the food?" Antpaw asked as he stepped out of the apprentices den. Shadepaw didn't answer, not being sure himself. He turned towards his brother and walked over into the apprentices den to get some more sleep. This time instead of a terrible nightmare that makes the fur on his neck spike up when he wakes up, he was in StarClan. Not only was he in StarClan, he was also very confused.

"Don't worry, you're okay. You're still sleeping in your nest," a brown and white she-cat with blazing amber eyes. "My name is Mudshade, I was a loyal warrior of ShadowClan season before you were born and I need to tell you something."

"Wait what?" Shadepaw felt even more confused. "If it's important, why not go tell the leader or the medicine cat?"

"Because, well, you're the only one that needs to hear this," Mudshade purred, her eyes softening. "We chose you to stop the Blur. Remember your dreams? Those were all just warnings for what might happen."

"Huh? What?" Shadepaw gasped, unable to soak the information in. "Me, by myself?"

"No silly, of course we wouldn't put an inexperienced apprentice in an impossible battle by himself!" Mudshade purred in amusement. "And we wouldn't leave him defenseless either."

"Are you saying that I don't know how to protect myself?" Shadepaw growled, getting into a low crouch.

"Of course not! Why would I come just to tell you that you're not strong enough?" Mudshade laughed. "I came here to give you what you need for the upcoming battle."

"What are you going to give me?" Shadepaw asked, getting out of the crouch.

"You'll find out once you wake up," Mudshade whispered as she press her nose against is. He felt something go into him, something good and positive. It shocked him at first, but then he slowly drank it in. "Don't tell your clan mates, this is your battle and remember you won't be alone."

Shadepaw felt normal once she backed away. "What did you do to me?"

"As I said, you'll find out when you wake up," Mudshade whispered as she faded away slowly. "Sweet dreams Shadepaw!"

* * *

 **Shadepaw was the first to be warned a get powers. Again ShadowClan is _not_ my favorite clan. Actually it's probably my worst favorite clan, but hey, you have to give them a chance of being first on something else besides having the largest amount of evil cats. Have a great week!**


	10. Authors Note

**I'm considering abandoning this story. Please tell me if I should continue. If I happen to actually abandon it PM me if you want to finish it. I really hate writers block, but I really don't know what to write. Also tell me if you have any suggestions.** **I hope you don't get mad at me if you liked the story. Sorry everyone, no chapter this time (blame it on the writers block).**

 **You guys are really nice, I really don't want to do this to people since I know what it feels like to read a really good story (mine's not really good, but depends on the person I guess) just to see it wasn't finished and hasn't been updated in like, a year. Please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or want to finish it. I'll tell you in the next update if I'll finish it or not.**


End file.
